Helping a Brother
by YaOi69LoVeR
Summary: Rin is going out with somebody. Yukio loves his brother more than he should. What will happen when Yukio finds Rin's boyfriend cheating on him. Warning: This is Twincest. Don't like don't read. Yaoi in later chapters. I'm going to update when I can.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my try on something new. I never tried this before so tell me if I did a decent job on it or not ^_^ Ok first comes first this is rated M for a reason. Twincest ahead between Yukio and Rin. Yaoi in later chapters. Constructive criticism accepted, flames will be reported or not taken seriously. Now for people still reading. I now present Helping a Brother. Enjoy. **

My brother barges though the door with a dumb smile on his face.

I turn to him,"what's wrong with you?"

"oh nothing,"he says to me willing the smile from his face

I look behind him and I see his tail wagging back a forth slowly.

"really nii-san your tail beggs to differ." I say to my older brother

He sits down on his bed and his smile hops back on to his face agian while he lays back on his bed.

"So are you going to tell me what's up or not?" I ask trying to look busy but secretly intrigued into more of what my brother is excited about.

I hear him sigh," I got asked out today."

I can hear the smile in his voice as he says the sentence. I feel my chest tighten and my throat threaten to close on me. I take a deep breath trying to control my disgusting feelings for my brother and tame my voice.

"By who?" I ask glad I got my voice under control

He sits up and his tail is wagging faster now.

"I got asked out by Bon." he says with a smile on his face.

My fist tighten at the news and I break my pencil in my hand. I knew about Rin's crush on Ryuji but it still hurt when he said it though. I pushed the emotion down to ravishing my brother right there so he doesn't leave me.

I smile,"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," he lays back again

I get another pencil from my desk even though I know I won't be able to finish my work.

-week later-

"Ok class dismissed," I say to everybody

Everybody stands up to leave.

"Ryuji could you wait up I need to have a word with you," I say to my brothers boyfriend

Rin gives me a look of 'what are you doing?' as he walks up to Bon and kisses him as he says,"I'll see you outside."

My heart thumps in my chest as is see my brother kiss Bon. Rin walks out and the larger male looks at me.

"Yes Sensei?"

"This is more of a personal matter call me Yukio." I say to him

He sits on my desk in front of me.

"Ok," he says with a shrug

I take off my glasses and lay them on my desk next to him. Then,I grab the front of his shirt and turn him around to pin him against my chalkboard.

"Now Ryuji , I don't trust you and I don't particularly like you so if you hurt Rin I can make damn sure that you never become an exorcist," I growl at him glaring at him

He just looks at me with a dumb look on his face.

"Do I make myself clear?" I ask him and I see a flash of blue goes across my eyes.

He shakes his head violently and I know he saw the flash of the blue flame in my eyes. I let go of his shirt and he almost falls on his face.

"Good, now get to class," I say to him turning around to put my glasses back on. He scrambles to get out of my sight.

_That was weird. _As I recall the blue flame come across my eyes. I chuckle. _I probably really scared Ryuji. _

I gather my stuff and head back to our dorm so I can change into my regular school clothes. I decide to walk though the grounds instead of using my key to get everywhere. Today was a nice fall day, warm but with a cool breeze going though the school. I get to my building and like always there is a group of girls waiting for me there. I smile politely and tilt my head towards them.

"Hello ladies," I say to them

They hear them squeal and start blushes profusely. I chuckle at their petty reactions as I walk past them to my dorm building. I walk to our room and quickly shed my long coat. _I should change my shirt._I loosen my tie enough to put it over my head and start to unbutton my shirt. I'm about half way down when Rin walks into the room.

"Oh hey Yukio I didn't know you were going to be here," He says walking in after shutting the door.

"Yeah I had some time before I have to get to my next class," I say to him continuing what I was doing

"Oh," she says

I take off my shirt completely and I swear I see a blush brush my brothers cheeks but it must just be my imagination. _There would be no way Rin would like me like that. _I sigh and go get another shirt to put on. I get dressed again and find my books.

"I'll see you later for dinner," I say to my beloved older brother.

He nods towards me and lays down on his bed.

"See you Yukio," he says with a tired voice almost asleep.

I leave quietly just wanting to be by my brothers side.

**TBC. . . **

**A/N: Ok I want to know what you think because I don't really know if I did a good job or not so please read and give me what you think.**

**Your new writer,**

**K aka Yaoi lover14706**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 weeks later**

I am truly envious of Ryuji. It is because he makes Rin happy and I see that almost every single day. I try not to show my envious thoughts on my face but sometimes it just slips. I've had some people ask me why I looked pissed a couple times when I didn't keep my thoughts in check.

I sigh because I haven't talked to Rin in last 2 weeks and I know it's just because he's hanging around Bon lately. I walk into our dorm entranced in my own thoughts about my brother's relationship with the monk. I roll my eyes and run my fingers through my hair aggravated at everything in the world at the moment. I sigh once more trying to calm my aggravation, I stretch out somewhat, and sit down at my desk ready to grade papers and study for my other classes. I don't even get past the first test when Rin walks in to the room with lusted over eyes, swollen lips, and messy hair he leans against the door with a smile. I clear my throat and his attention turns to me.

"Oh," he blushes slightly once he took in his own appearance, "Hey Outoto."

"Rin," I turn back in my chair trying not to go after Bon with my 9 mm (his gun in a 9 mm right?)

Rin goes into the bathroom and I lay my head on my desk trying to regain control of the disgusting feelings for my brother.

"Even after 9 years I still can't shake these feelings," I say out loud but not loud enough for Rin to hear in the other room.

My brother walks about of the bathroom as I sit up and continue to work on grading tests.

"Rin, I need to go to the next town over for a couple days for an exorcism job," I say to my brother not bothering to look up

"I should come with you."

"No, you have to stay here and work on your studies," I say to him trying to grade tests.

"No, I have to go with you. I have to make sure that you are going to be ok." He says to me

I turn my chair to look at him, "Rin, I'm going to be fine. I've been doing this a lot longer than you think I have."

_Now here comes the begging._

"Please Yuki; I won't get in the way. You know I do a better job when I'm out of the school anyways." he looks down at me trying to give me his puppy dog eyes.

I sigh and turn to try to get some of my work done.

"Fine, but you have to promise me that you won't get involved."

He goes behind me and puts his arm around my neck giving me a semi-awkward hug.

"Thank you, Outoto." he says

My breath catches as I feel his warm breath on my neck. As he lets go I feel my cheeks get hot.

I look down at the work on my desk to hide my burning cheeks.

"Yuki, Bon is taking me out to dinner so don't wait up." Rin says as he walks towards the door

I feel the anger trying to bubble up in my stomach, "Ok Aniki, see you tomorrow."

As soon as he exits the room I let my head fall to the table.

_Please help me..._

**TBC. . . **

**A/N:Sorry it's so short but I felt like I should post this since it has been a long time. Please review and tell me what you think, you wouldn't believe how much it helps when you are trying to think of something. **

**Your writer,**

**Kay**


	3. Chapter 3

***time skip***

"Aniki, you need to stop relying on Satan's power to heal you." I scold Rin as I rub my face again.

He puts his hand on my shoulder and gives a light squeeze. I heart beats faster at the contact.

_Yukio, you're disgusting for liking your own brother like this. _

"Yukio stop worrying so much, I've been through worse."

I roll my eyes, "I know you've been through worse, that's not the point. The point is that, it could have been avoided if you were just more careful."

He sticks out his hand that is now wrapped and where a spike of a demon was sticking out of only moments ago.

I sigh softy to myself; just wanting to just leave the world of demons for a little while and frankly my brother. Of course Rin hears me sigh, so he goes in front of me and starts waving his hands about like an idiot.

"Yukio, I'm fine really. It doesn't even hurt that much now. I promise I'll be more careful next time."

I give him a small smile, "Good."

He stops for a second and looks at me, "Outoto, what day is it?"

"It's Tuesday Rin," I say trying to hide my laugh because of my brother's idiocy

"Shit," he says under his breath

"What did you do?" I ask him

He starts to rub the back of his head, "Shiemi said she wanted to talk to me about something."

I lift my eyebrow at him.

"She told me this Sunday." He says putting his head down and looking at the ground

I roll my eyes at his foolishness.

_Sometimes I wonder if he really is older than me._

"Why don't you go talk to her and I'll meet you back at the room." I say to him

He nods and runs off to exorcist store.

_Rin, what are we going to do with you? _

Again my heart starts to race at just the thought of him.

_YUKIO! At least hold it together until you get to the room._

I clear my head of all thoughts as I start to walk back to our building.

"Hn..Ry… Ryu…." I hear being softly moaned to the side of the building I'm passing.

_Ryuji Suguro_

I stop short because I know that isn't Rin's voice. I go closer to the sound to prove my suspicions. I go to the wall and look over the corner. There I see Ryuji pinning another person I can't quite make out, to the wall.

"Ryu…." The other man moans but is quickly cut off by Suguro

"Shima you have to be quiet."

_Renzō Shima you've got to be kidding me?_

"S-sorry Ryuji," a quiet voice says but it is without a doubt the monk.

I clutch the wall as if it was the only thing keeping me on this earth. I want to go over there and just do something, but I'm pinned to this corner. I can't tear myself away. My mind starts to race just like my heart.

_Why the hell can't I move? Does Rin know? How long has this been going on? I'm I the only who how does know? Or am the only one who doesn't know? Am I going to have to be the one who tells Rin? Why the hell would he even do that? _

There's only one voice that would snap me out of my daze.

"Yukio, what are you doing?" Rin's voice rings in my head and my heart stops.

I turn around blocking him from the alleyway.

"It's nothing, I thought I saw a stray cat, it was nothing really," I say to him. It was probably one of the worst lies I've told him and it sits hard in my stomach.

"Oh," I can tell he barely buys it but he trusts me because I'm his brother, "Come on, let's go back to the room."

I nod to him. He turns and starts to walk towards our building.

_Why did I do that? I should have just told him what I saw. Everything is so messed up right now. _

"Yukio."

I look up and Rin seems to have walked a head. He walks back over to me.

"Outoto," He places a hand on my shoulder, "are you ok?"

I look at him, his brow is creased and he is slightly frowning.

_He shouldn't be worried about me…_

I try to give him my best smile but it doesn't fool him because his frown gets deeper.

"Sorry Rin, I'm just tired. I think I'm going to take a nap." I say to him

He nods.

"Come on lets go." He says he grabs my hand and pulls me towards our building again.

My heart goes to my throat and my mind goes blank. Rin lets go of my hand and I realize we are back in front of our building.

_Did I seriously blank out the whole way here….?_

"Yukio, are you sure you are ok?" he says with his brow creasing again.

I nod trying and from what I can see; failing to try and act normal. I know he doesn't buy it. He grabs my shoulders and pulls me into a hug. I immediately return the hug burying my face into his shoulder.

"Yukio, you know you can tell me anything…right?" he pauses at the end as if he isn't sure of himself.

_Aniki, I wish I could tell you everything….but you might run away from me if I do…._

I still nod against his shoulder and whisper to him, "I know."

He lets go of me but it makes me want it more. I want to be able to feel him in my arms and just keep him there for the rest of his life. I want to keep him safe and I love him because I know that nobody will love him or know him as much as I do. I want him to see this for himself and not be repulsed by me but I know for a fact that will never happen. That is just life and it must go on.

**TBC….  
><strong> 

**A/N: I hope you are liking this…please review and tell me what you think. **

**Your writer,**

**Kay**


End file.
